


Only One.

by WinterSnow10



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSnow10/pseuds/WinterSnow10
Summary: Sunlight warms the soul, but not as much as Eddie's touch warms Buck.Or Eddie and Buck have lazy morning sex.





	Only One.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first spin in this fandom and I thought what better way to do it than with porn? 
> 
> This isn't beta'd unless you include myself going over it. I hope you enjoy.

Sunlight travelled through the open window and warmed the two men who were lying in the bed. Eddie was curled around the pillow, his lips running along Buck's neck as Buck groaned to life.

"Babe?". Buck mumbled.

"Shh, mi amor. We have a while before we have to get up and Chris is still with Shannon. We have the house all to ourselves". 

Buck groaned as Eddie settled on top of him, fingers tangled and lips fused. Their mouths worked together, tongues running against lips which elicited happy moans and whispered words of encouragement. Eddie moved down Buck's body, mouth coming up to cover a pink nipple as he tweaked the other with a finger. Buck whined pitifully as Eddie ghosted his lips around the dark bruises that had formed after a particularly tough job. His tongue moved along the ridges of hard muscle before Eddie nudged himself against Buck's chin. Buck whined before he rolled his hips into Eddie's, his fingers coming to grasp at Eddie's hair.

"Please, Eddie. You were teasing enough last night". Buck reminded, a tinge of annoyance in his voice. 

"If you weren't so demanding. I can't do everything at once, y'know?".

Buck huffed before Eddie moved off of him, pulling down skin-tight black briefs. Eddie nipped at thick thighs, licking and sucking over the soft skin. Eddie loved a lot of things about Buck, his mouth, his kindness and so on, but one of his favourite things in the world were Buck's breathy moans and soft curses. He whined before Eddie finally grasped Buck's hardening cock, giving it a few tugs before he began to lick at the tip. Buck's teeth sank into his lips as Eddie took him further into his mouth, one hand came up to cup Buck's balls.

"Eddie. Good God, who gave you that mouth?". Buck whined.

"Can't tell you all my secrets, can I?".

Buck went to retort before he heard the cap of the lube click and he felt two cold fingers into his already stretched entrance. Eddie thought back to last night, their date, their bath and the mind-blowing sex that followed. Buck pulled Eddie's face back up to him, kissing him with tongue and teeth as two fingers worked inside of him, stretching and rubbing against his prostate. Eddie pulled back slightly, his hand pumping his cock before he slathered it in lube before the tell-tale sound of a foil packet tearing echoed around the room. Buck crawled up onto all fours before Eddie pressed himself into his hole. Buck cursed before he let out a low moan as Eddie kissed the back of his neck, his fingers rubbing against his bruise.

"You feel good, mi cariño?". Eddie questioned.

"You know I do. You're, I love you".

Eddie felt his heart swell as the sound of flesh on flesh filled the room. Buck groaned every time Eddie's blunt cockhead brushed against his prostate, which sent shivers of pleasure down his back. Heat coiled in his stomach as Eddie wrapped his calloused fingers around Buck's aching cock. There was a messy kiss as Buck came, coating Eddie's fingers. The way he clenched around him, caused Eddie to come soon after, collapsing on top of Buck in a tangle of heavy limbs. Eddie cleaned them up before he kissed Buck soundly, pulling back with a smile on his face.

"I love you". Buck grinned, nuzzling against Eddie's chest.

"Te amo mucho, mi cariño". Eddie checked his phoned" We need to get up though".

"Five more minutes, we'll just to for-go our separate showers".

Eddie rolled his eyes before he kissed Buck again. After their showers, Buck made a pot of coffee as Eddie popped the toast into the toaster. They chatted over breakfast, which turned into soft kisses with Buck sitting on Eddie's lap, hands wandering under clothes. Eddie stopped when he felt Buck wince as his hand travelled over the bruise.

"You gotta be careful, okay?". Eddie murmured.

"My recklessness is what made you fall in love with me, Eds. Don't try to lie". Buck grinned.

"Stupid". Eddie rolled his eyes before he kissed Buck again.

Somehow, and don't ask either of them how, they made it to work on time.


End file.
